Don't Be Alone
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: After running away to the North Mountain, Elsa meets Jack Frost, who has the same powers as she does. When Anna comes to ask Elsa to stop the eternal winter, will Jack be able to help Elsa control her powers and to convince her that being alone isn't as much as a relief as she thought it was?


**This is my first attempt at a crossover and I'm sorry to say that it's a bit sloppy, the characters may be OOC, it looks rushed, and it can be a mess at some places. But I tried lol Personally, I think Jack may be more OOC than Elsa, but I hope you guys won't hate me for that ;w; Review what you think of my crossover, please :D Sorry for the flaws!**

**And fanfiction is being weird right now so I'll try to put in a Jack and Elsa picture soon.**

* * *

**Don't Be Alone**

She climbed, up and up until she reached the frigid peaks of the North Mountain. Turning around to survey the land around her, she sighed.

No one would find her here, not on this desolate, cold place.

Smiling, she laughed, joyfully peeling off her glove. Bursts of snowflakes flew from her fingertips and she threw her arms into the air, the flakes multiplying. Waving her arm, she created drifts of glittering crystal, letting her magic go free.

"Here I stand, and here I stay," she sang as she built a magnificent staircase that reached the top of another ledge on the snowy mountain. A palace of ice began to form, a crystal chandelier blossoming out of the top to hang in the center of the palace. Turrets and balconies were created, as well as a fountain in the middle of the hall and a curving staircase that reached to the second floor.

She tore her braid free of its bindings and it fell over her bare shoulder as she used her magic to transform her formal coronation gown into a beautiful dress of a sparkling ice blue that left her shoulders bare while a translucent cape streamed down. "The cold never bothered me anyway…" she finished.

"This is perfect," she sighed, continuing to hum as she stepped out to the balcony, watching the sun rise. Far, far away, she knew it would touch upon Arendelle in a few hours, lighting up the castle. She hoped Anna was happy, even if she didn't approve of Hans.

"What's perfect?" a voice spoke up.

She whipped around with a surprised shriek, hand flying to her racing heart. A boy lounged behind her, arms crossed. But not just any boy. He wore a thick blue sweater with white frost patterns on the hood and ends of his sleeves, brown pants that clung to his legs that had bindings of a lighter material on his calves, bare feet, a long staff that crooked on one end like a shepherd's crook, pale skin, and… silvery white hair.

He also had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen besides her own.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, alarmed. He boy cocked an eyebrow. "More like what are _you _doing here. I was on this mountain first."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." Her heart sank as she thought of having to leave her newfound home, the first place she felt any safety in her solace without having to fear hurting anyone ever again.

The boy shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter. You might make good company. It gets lonely up here sometimes."

"I'm sorry," she said again, but much more forcefully. "But I don't think I can be friends with you."

He looked disappointed. "Why not?"

She looked away, feeling somehow ashamed. "I… might hurt you." To her surprise he snorted. "Why? Cause you can make a castle out of ice?"

"I hurt my own sister with my magic. What makes you think I won't hurt you?" she asked sadly.

"Maybe cause I have the same magic." She whirled around with surprise and her eyes widened to see the boy touch the wall, or— more accurately— what he was making. Beautiful curls of frost began to form on it, streaming from his fingers.

"That's amazing!"

"Cool, huh?" the boy grinned. "I bet I can handle myself if you do want to 'hurt' me." He held out his hand. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Elsa." She took his hand, finding it surprisingly warm and large in hers.

"Oh, so you're that runaway queen?"

"News travels fast, huh?" Elsa smiled ruefully.

Jack laughed. "I was close by, but my powers are weaker during warm seasons. The North Mountain's probably one of the only places I can stay in during summer in Arendelle."

"Oh," she said dumbly. Jack winked at her. "I'm a spirit of Winter, Elsa. I'm at my full strength during the cold seasons."

"So why are you here? In the middle of summer, no less."

He shrugged. "I came here in winter last year and I gotta say, the place is amazing, so I stayed here longer than I should." He looked over at the rising sun. "I bet North and them were looking for me."

"North?" Elsa inquired.

"He's commonly known as 'Santa Claus'. He taught me a lot about being a Guardian." Jack's expression turned wistful. "I kinda miss Jamie. That kid was fun to be around."

"Guardian? Jamie? What?" Elsa blinked at him and Jack burst into laughter. "I have a lot to tell, huh? How about we go inside? The sun's getting a little warm for my taste."

* * *

Hours later when it was twilight in the sky, Elsa and Jack were still sitting together at the foot of the curving staircase, telling each other stories about their past. Elsa was ashamed to say that the only interesting stories she had was when she and Anna were young and she wasn't afraid of hurting others with her powers.

Jack, on the other hand, never ran out of things to tell her. He told her of North and his amazing workshop, the Tooth Fairy and her palace of memories, Bunnymund the Easter Bunny and his egg-painting warren, the Sandman and his dreams, and how the five of them defeated Pitch, the boogeyman who wanted to fill the world once again with nightmares. Then he told of Jamie, his first believer and who believed in him and his friends when no one else did and got his friends to save the Guardians by believing in them and to bring the Sandman back to life. He finally told Elsa of how he became a Guardian to represent Fun.

"That sounded amazing!" she said, enraptured by the story.

He laughed a little. "Yeah, it pretty much was." Jack touched the ground and created patterns on it with frost. "So you hid from your sister for most of your life? That's pretty depressing."

"I froze her a little inside the first time. If I hurt her again, I could very well freeze her heart," Elsa told him softly.

Jack mused over this in silence. "You know, I don't mean to be rude, but it's almost like you froze your own heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you don't get close to anybody and push them away. You still care about them, but you don't be with them. That's pretty lonely and I would know. I spent about three hundred years being lonely." Jack's eyes pierced into her own. "At first, it's pretty okay, but it gets to you after a while."

Elsa looked away. "I don't mind being alone. If that's what it takes to make sure everyone's safe, then I'm content to live here away from everyone else."

Jack whistled. "That's pretty harsh. Snow Queen," he teased, tapping her lightly with his staff and causing snowflakes to burst and land on her blond hair.

She crossly waved him off. "I'm not."

"Snow Queen, Snow Queen!" Jack chanted, leaping up.

Irritated, Elsa shot a beam of ice at him that formed a sharp spike on the wall, which he narrowly missed. "Stop it!" she snapped.

But Jack wasn't done. He leapt into the air, swooped down, and grabbed Elsa's hands, bringing her up with him. "Jack! What are you doing! Put me down!" she yelped, feet kicking in a poor attempt to set herself free.

"Nope." Then he swooped up and soared through the open balcony doors with a screaming Queen Elsa in his arms.

* * *

"I have to look for Elsa!" Princess Anna of Arendelle said, putting on a cloak around her as the first snow began to fall.

"Anna, no! It's too dangerous!" Hans, the man she claims to be in love with, tried stopping her, but she already mounted her horse.

"I still have to do it. She's my sister, Hans. I can't let her run away like that. You'll be in charge until then." With one desperate look back towards the prince, she spurred her horse forward and disappeared through the gates to the oncoming winter beyond.

* * *

"JACK!" Elsa screamed, clutching to him desperately. "PUT ME DOWN!"

But he laughed. "Lighten up, Elsa, and take a look." Then there was nothing but wind and the feeling of his sweater pressed against her face and one arm around her back.

Slowly, she peeked open one of her eyes and they flew wide open as she stared up at the bright stars. "Oh wow…"

"Nice, huh? Too bad I can't keep this up for long. You're a little heavy." He groaned and a little later, they had banked to the left and the stars spun above.

"I'm not that heavy," Elsa pouted.

"Sure you're not." Her feet touched down a moment later and Jack let her go, landing on the railing. He twirled the staff a little before settling down in a crouch. "That was fun though. It's easier to carry you than North." He groaned at some memory. "He really needed to lay off on the fruitcake and the eggnog."

Elsa giggled despite herself, a breathless light laugh. Then before she knew it, she was laughing harder, clutching her stomach as she nearly fell over. Jack watched her with a bemused expression on his face, a smile on his mouth, but his eyes and the tilt of his brows indicated that he was confused. "Something you'd like to tell me?"

"I don't know," Elsa gasped. "I guess it was just magical."

"This coming from a person with powers over ice."

"You have them too." She fought back another giggle.

"I'm immortal. It's different." Jack smiled and leapt lightly off the railing. Elsa yawned suddenly. It was still early— just a few hours until midnight, actually— but she had spent nearly two days without sleep. "Sleepy?" he asked.

"Mhm," she mumbled. She waved her hand and a four-poster bed with thin bedsheets of crystallized ice appeared. Flopping down like a child, she said drowsily, "If you're not sleepy, Jack, then just find something to do for a bit." She pointed and the doors of the room closed with a soft thud. "I'm going to sleep."

Jack laughed. "I'll be back soon." He watched as she kicked off her shoes and tucked herself in. "Sleep tight..."

The last thing she heard was the whisper-quiet whoosh of his wind as he flew out the balcony door.

* * *

"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" the lumpy snowman said with a huge smile. "And I'd like to experience summer." He then burst into song as Sven and Kristoff watched on with dumbstruck expressions

Anna listened, enraptured, as Olaf continued to sing about what he'd like to do under the hot sun.

"Someone's got to tell him," Kristoff muttered.

* * *

It was late the next day when Elsa woke. She blinked and yawned at the sunlight coming in through the icy walls and alighted on a mound of snow, which held a bowl of fruit. A note was written in the snow with a finger: _Eat up._

Elsa smiled and picked up an apple, which had been properly chilled from being in the snow. She bit into it and let the cool sweetness of the meat soothe her rumbling stomach. A second later, Jack swooped in, alighting on the floor. "Hey! Glad to see you've woken up." He picked up another apple and crunched into that as well.

"Thanks for bringing me food," Elsa said gratefully, still eating. "I was starving."

"No problem. I actually stole some from the docks. Wow, I was surprised when I got there. The entire place was snowing and covered in ice. I thought winter came early."

Elsa spat out her mouthful of fruit. "Snowing? Ice?" she spluttered. "It's the middle of summer!"

Jack gave her a weird look. "Then what's with all that snow?"

"I don't know." She stood and paced agitatedly. "Did you see the rest of the valley? Is it all covered in ice?"

"As far as I could tell, yeah it is."

Before Elsa could reply, the door downstairs opened. "Elsa?" someone called.

"Who is it?" Jack hissed.

"I don't know!"

"Well you stay here for a bit. I'll go check things out."

"Be careful!" Elsa whispered as Jack snuck out the door. He looked over the first floor and was astonished to see a girl with strawberry blond hair with a streak of lighter blond the color of Elsa's hair standing there. "Who're you?" he asked, jumping down and using the wind to break his fall. "What are you doing here?"

The girl stared at him, but Elsa then came running down. "Anna! What are you doing here?"

Jack groaned. "Elsa, didn't I tell you to stay hidden?"

At the same time, the girl cried out, "Elsa!"

"You know each other?" Jack asked dumbly to Elsa.

"Oh, um, yes. This is my younger sister, Anna. Anna, this is Jack Frost. He's been keeping me company over the last few days."

"Oh…" Anna's blue eyes, a lighter shade than Elsa's, scrutinized Jack and he felt himself squirm inside while he held himself tall. The girl turned back to her sister a second later. "Elsa, the entire kingdom's covered in eternal winter. You have to come back and stop it!"

Both Elsa's and Jack's mouth dropped open with astonishment. "Eternal winter?" Jack demanded, stepping forward. A grin adorned his face. "Sweet!"

Elsa on the other hand, was not as happy. "An eternal winter? But-But I don't know how to stop it!"

"Yes you do!" Anna eagerly took her sister's hands, but Elsa pulled away, starting up the stairs. "Of course you do! You know magic!"

"Anna, please. Just leave me alone." Elsa turned away with a pained, frightened expression that made Jack want to pull her into his arms and protect and comfort her. He blinked. What?

"You're my sister! I can't do that! Please, Elsa, come back me." Anna suddenly began to sing. "Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman…"

"Anna! I can't, ok?" Elsa dashed up the stairs. Concerned, Jack flew up after her, leaving Anna behind, who ran up the stairs away. "Elsa, are you ok?" he asked.

"Eternal winter, Jack. What have I done?" Elsa's whispering voice was full of horror and self-loathing.

"Well… I does benefit me," Jack said at a weak attempt to cheer her up. Their heads turned as Anna appeared.

"Elsa, you can do this. I believe in you." She continued to sing. The way she sang it and Elsa's agitated reaction to it told Jack that Anna had been singing this for quite a while now.

A snowstorm began to form as Elsa nervously tried to keep her sister away from her. "Anna, no. Please, stay back."

But the girl continued forward, eyes bright. The snow began to circle in the room, faster and faster. Jack, sensing danger, leapt forward as Elsa finally snapped and a blast of magic erupted from her hands, a wave of it shooting straight for Anna. He knocked her to the ground just in time, the beam passing right over Jack's head, ruffling his hair slightly.

As soon as the beam passed, Jack leapt up again and helped Anna up. There was a thundering on the stairs, then a large blond man wearing heavy winter gear burst into the room, panting. "Anna!" he shouted.

"Kristoff! I'm ok!" she replied.

Elsa cautiously backed away, eyes flickering from Anna to Kristoff and back again, panic clear in her eyes. "No… Go away!" She waved her arm and a huge snowman with a vicious face burst into being.

"Elsa!" Jack and Anna shouted simultaneously. The huge snowman charged Anna, Jack, and Kristoff. Jack managed to evade it by flying into the air, but Anna and Kristoff were forced to run.

Elsa sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands, crying softly. Jack hesitantly approached her and knelt down, setting his staff on the ground. "Elsa?" he asked softly. She only continued to cry harder and he took her into his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder.

They remained in that position for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Your sister… Is crazy!" Kristoff puffs, heaving.

Anna stared up at the distant turrets of the ice castle. "I didn't know she had someone up there with her…"

"She almost killed us with her snowman henchman and you're worried about that skinny kid we saw?"

Olaf waddled up to them. "Don't be so mean to Marshmallow! He's actually very misunderstood."

"I wasn't even talking about him," Kristoff groaned, settling back in the powdery snow.

Anna continued to gaze up at the gleaming palace. "Elsa…"

* * *

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Elsa and Jack sat against the wall, Elsa with her head on Jack's shoulder while he gazed out over the room. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better." They continued to sit in silence until he continued.

"You know, I really do think you can stop the winter."

Elsa's head immediately came off his shoulder. "No. I can't. I hurt so many people already."

"If you continue with this winter, you'll hurt a lot more people. Believe me, I'm cool with the eternal winter thing, but this is your home. You can't let them die of cold. You're strong enough, Elsa. Believe me."

"I can't," she said miserably. "I don't know how to control my powers. I'm always scared of them; scared that they'll hurt someone I love next. Look what I almost did to Anna. And even before that…" Elsa slumped. "I just can't, Jack. Please don't push me to do something I can't. It'll be better if you all leave me alone."

"You can't really think that. And according to your baby sister there's a pretty bad winter down there that you caused so you need to clean up your mess."

"I. Just. Can't! I don't know how. I'm scared. I just want to be left alone." She bowed her head and wrapped her arms around her knees, hunching into herself.

Jack sighed. "We're going in circles. Look, I'll help you, alright? I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone while you try to stop the winter."

Her head snapped up. "You'll do that? For me? But… I don't even know you that well."

He smiled a little wistfully. "I've been alone for 300 years and you're the first person I've ever met who's like me. It's like… you understand me." Jack laughed and a tinge of red permeated his pale cheeks. "Well… that's how it feels like. Anyway…" He shifted towards Elsa and leaned forward slightly. "Don't be alone. Not anymore. Believe in yourself and do the best you can."

Elsa blushed. "Alright…" She stood and headed for the door. When she didn't hear Jack following, she turned her head and stared at him. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

A slow grin formed on Jack's face and he whooped and ran after her.

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were plodding through heavy snowdrifts when Jack suddenly landed next to them, carrying Elsa in his arms. "Anna!" Elsa said, breathless, stumbling towards her sister.

"Elsa! What are you doing here?" She ran forward.

The queen smiled at her. "I'm going to stop the winter." She held up a hand before Anna could say anything. "I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but…" Elsa looked back at Jack with a smile and turned to her sister. "I have Jack to help me."

A silence, then Anna barreled past her sister to grab Jack and haul him away. "Come with me for a bit."

A bewildered Elsa watched the two disappear behind an outcropping of rock as Kristoff sighs. "I thought we were in a hurry?" he called after her, but Anna didn't reply.

Olaf lets out a nervous giggle.

"Ow, what are you doing?" Jack hisses. Anna let him go and whirled on him.

"Do you like my sister?"

Jack stares at her and looks away, turning pink. "Well… she is really pretty…"

"She complains that I don't know about love and she goes off and…" Anna muttered, continuing on indiscernibly before shoving her face close to his. "Make sure Elsa doesn't get hurt, understand?"

He nodded and Anna dragged him back to Elsa. "Ok, now we go."

"What was all that about?" Elsa whispers to Jack.

He shook his head at her. "Nothing you wanna know."

She arched her brow, but didn't comment, turning back to the others. "We need to hurry back to Arendelle."

Kristoff pulled Anna onto Sven. "If you want, you can sit with her."

"Or I can carry you," Jack said with a roguish grin. Elsa scoffed and pushed him away slightly. "But if I sit on your reindeer, what about you?"

"I'll keep up somehow."

Elsa frowned in objection, but before she could say anymore, Jack scooped her up and took to the skies. "Try to keep up!" he called back, laughing heartily.

* * *

They landed on the fjord an hour later, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven arriving a few minutes later than Jack and Elsa while Olaf hid himself in the village. Elsa quietly looked around and was surprised to see a group of men heading towards them. Jack half-stepped in front of Elsa protectively, but Anna charged forward, screaming, "Hans!"

The brown-haired prince skidded to a halt, taking in the sight of the queen, the barefoot boy holding a weathered staff, a mountain man, and a reindeer. "Anna? What's this?"

"I met Kristoff on the way to get Elsa and Jack's been staying with her and Sven's Kristoff's best friend," Anna said, explaining nothing.

Hans sighed. "Anna… I told you already. You didn't have to go after Elsa."

"What do you mean? We need her to stop the winter."

"Oh yes. As you know, a lot of people think she's a witch. And because of that…" He pointed at Elsa. "Guards, arrest her." The men behind him stomped forward. "Arrest them all."

"What are you doing?!" Anna screamed, tugging on Hans arm. "No! Don't touch me!" she snapped as a guard took hold of her arm.

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed, but was powerless as the guards subdued him.

Narrowing his eyes with fury, Jack slammed his staff onto the ground, causing sheets of frost to form and make the guards slip. Hans' mouth dropped open in surprise. "Elsa!" he shouted to the queen, who had frozen with shock. "Hold them off!"

Elsa waved her hands and sheets of snow poured out, staving off the guards. Jack swung his staff, blasts of icy magic bursting out and freezing the rest. He grabbed Elsa and took off into the sky. "Jack, no! I have to save Anna!"

"I know! When I say go, shoot him with your powers!" He swooped towards Hans, who turned tail and ran. They got ever closer, closer, closer…

"Go!"

Elsa threw her arms forward the same moment as Jack thrust his staff at the traitor prince and their combined magic froze Hans where they stood. They landed and grinned briefly at each other before going over to free the captives, which were easily handled.

"Elsa! I'm so sorry!" Anna cried, throwing herself into Elsa's arms.

"It's ok now." Elsa hugged her sister back as Jack and Kristoff watched.

"Hey, thanks," Kristoff said to Jack.

"Anytime," the spirit replied easily.

But they didn't notice the danger behind until it was too late. With a cry, Jack fell to the ground, blood coming out of the wound on his side. Hans had somehow freed himself and, despite still being half-frozen, managed to critically maim Jack.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed, running forward to crouch at his side.

Hans dropped his sword and attempted to hobble away, but an enraged Elsa collected her strength and entrapped him in an enormous iceberg that erupted out of the frozen fjord, encasing him.

Anna went to join her worried sister as Jack grimaced with pain. "Don't… worry." He grinned weakly. "Immortal… remember? Won't go down… this easily."

"You fool," Elsa sighed, kissing his forehead as she put his head on her lap. "Do you need anything?" She smoothed his unruly hair, bit it popped right back up.

"Yeah… my staff…"

Kristoff brought it over to them and Jack clutched it, breathing deeply. A few tense minutes passed and in time, Jack opened his crystal blue eyes once again as he smirked. "Well hey there, beautiful."

Elsa burst into laughter and Jack sat up setting his staff down before pulling her into a hug. Anna and Kristoff smiled as they watched, grinning at each other mischievously. Anna sneaked behind her sister as Kristoff positioned himself behind Jack. When the two broke away, Anna and Kristoff pushed, making Jack and Elsa kiss, eyes wide.

Sven snorted in an uncanny noise similar to laughter as the two separated and blushed madly. "Anna!" Elsa protested, redder than she'd ever been before.

Her sister grinned madly. "You know you liked it." And Elsa had to admit, that kiss seemed to make something in her melt and it exhilarated her. She broke into a wide smile and laughed, throwing her arms around an immensely red Jack Frost.

There was a sudden cracking sound and they all looked down to see a crack appear on the ice of the fjord. "Everybody, on a ship," Kristoff said, herding them towards one that had tipped nearly on its side. They climbed up an hung on tight as the cracks grew wider and chunks of ice broke away and floated away, revealing the water. At the same time, the snow on the ships began to melt.

"Elsa! You did it! The winter's melting away!" Anna whispered.

"Yeah…," Elsa said, feeling the winter melt away and the weather get warmer. Jack wound his arms around her, but she felt him shake a bit and looked up to see his uncomfortable expression. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"I'm a spirit of Winter, Elsa. I can't stay for long. I have to go back to the cold places again," Jack reminded her, but still refusing to let go. It was only when he said in a slightly strained voice, "I'll be in the ice palace. Be safe and come see me when you can." He gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek before shooting up into the air, wobbling slightly.

"Jack…" Elsa watched him go back to the distant North Mountain with a pang. Anna put a hand on her sisters' and gave her a sympathetic look and the sisters and Kristoff watched Jack disappear.

* * *

Once at the port, Elsa quickly made Olaf his own cloud of snow, preventing him from melting. He and Sven eagerly went to explore as the people welcomed Elsa back with open arms. Immediately, she was sent off with important business, leaving Anna and Kristoff alone.

"I don't know what to do. Jack can't be here during spring and summer and Elsa can't go back because she's queen…" Anna sighed and peeled off her cloak, tossing it on a nearby chair.

Kristoff took off his coat and outer layers as well. "Me neither… Wonder if he's okay right now."

* * *

Jack landed heavily on the balcony of Elsa's palace and opened the door, looking inside. The bed she created still sat at one end of the room, but other than that, the entire place was empty, save for him. He sighed.

Back to being lonely again…

Settling down on the balcony railing, he waited.

* * *

Elsa, frazzled and tired from the busy events of the day, walked down the familiar corridor until she reached the white and blue door that was her room. She sighed as she touched the brass doorknob, which didn't freeze under her touch. A smile tugged at one corner of her lips.

All it took was love.

She thought of Jack and the smile faded. Going towards the window on the other side, she looked out. From here, she couldn't see the North Mountain, but she closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the glass, she pictured her ice palace, with Jack standing on the balcony, waiting for her.

"Elsa?"

She turned to see Anna walked towards her with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elsa smiled wanly. "Just thinking."

"About Jack?" Anna took it as a yes by the way she blushed. "You know, if you love him, shouldn't you go to him?"

"But I'm queen, Anna," Elsa said gently. "I can't just run off."

"It didn't stop you the first time." They smiled at each other before Elsa sighed again. "I want to… so much."

"Then go."

Elsa looked at her. "But… I—"

Anna pushed her towards the end of the hallway, a wide smile on her face. "Go to him. You can always think of the other stuff later. Go and be happy, first."

The queen stared at her before breaking out into a smile. "You're right. For someone who doesn't know much about love, you do give good advice on it." She hugged her sister, then ran down the hallway, gossamer cape flowing behind her.

Anna waved after her sister, a wide smile on her face as she softly sang. "Cause for the first time in forever..."

* * *

Jack sighed, watching the sun dip down below the horizon. It hasn't even been a full day yet and already he's missing her. The last streams of light glimmered in his hair before they too faded away and he was left in the dark under the stars in this softly glowing ice castle.

Sighing, he hopped off the railing and prepared to stroll inside the castle, twirling his staff, when he heard the quick patter of footsteps. He immediately put his staff before him prepared for anything, when Elsa burst through the door, panting with a smile on her face.

"Elsa!" he blurted out, pulling back. "I thought you were in Arendelle."

She shook her head. "I wanted to be with you."

"But… you're the queen," Jack said, bewildered. "Aren't you supposed to rule or something?"

Elsa laughed breathlessly and wrapped her arms around him. Pleased, but still confused, he did the same, setting his staff aside, and she looked up. "All it took was love. That's how I can control my powers. Love. And you showed me love." She kissed him. "Thank you."

Flushing, Jack laughed and kissed her back, before taking up his staff again and taking off gently into the air.

Together they soared under the stars, never alone again.


End file.
